<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the Run by toastie_bread</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639815">On the Run</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastie_bread/pseuds/toastie_bread'>toastie_bread</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ride or Die [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, M/M, Outlaws, Recreational Drugs, Road Trips, Summer Vacation, Threesome - M/M/M, dysfunctional, kind of OOC Luffy, lots of swearing, ride or die - Freeform, some violence, top! Kidd, top! Luffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:56:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastie_bread/pseuds/toastie_bread</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There couldn't be anything worse than breaking down on a road trip in 104-degree heat. But Luffy had other ideas when he suggested they pick up a red-haired hitch-hiker on the run from the law. Now, Law wasn’t sure what was going to get them killed first – the heat or the cops.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eustass Kid &amp; Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustass Kid/Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ride or Die [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The vibes in this are very <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8gPQenyj1nI">Triple H - 365</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Law cursed, turning up the AC while going 100 on the Red Line Highway. The desert heat was absolutely insufferable during the middle of Summer that he almost regretted accepting Luffy’s proposal to go on the damn road-trip in the first place. It would have been slightly more bearable if they could only have taken his Black Toyota, but unfortunately, it was inconveniently still in the shop, which meant that he had no choice but to take his boyfriend’s piece of junk red Ford Mustang instead. 
</p><p>“Fuck, I love this song!” Luffy had his phone plugged into the aux cord (they had agreed to switch every one hundred miles) as he sang along to the R&amp;B that was now blasting throughout the vehicle. Law just glanced over at the GPS – 20 more miles until he could finally listen to Vampire Weekend. 
</p><p>“Hey, can we pull into the gas station and grab some snacks?”  Luffy asked. 
</p><p>“Yeah, I was actually thinking about that. The next one’s coming up on the left. Just don’t go crazy,” Law responded. He could definitely use another cup of coffee (and yes, he refused to drink it ice-cold even with the heat). 
</p><p>Ten minutes later and Law was pulling up into the gas station. He filled up the car while Luffy went inside to stock up on snacks. He decided not to follow him, instead just asking him to get his usual order of coffee – a Long Black with skim milk and no sugar. 
</p><p>Luffy returned moments later with several bags of crisps, confectionery, a couple of sticks of beef jerky, and energy drinks as well as the coffee Law desperately craved. “Still can’t believe you’ll have that in this weather,” Luffy commented, handing him his beverage. 
</p><p>“You said that about my black shirt and that didn’t stop me,” Law remarked. 
</p><p>“You’re right. But you should’ve listened to me and just gone shirtless,” Luffy teased. “How many more miles anyway?” 
</p><p>“325 miles. We can stop at a motel when we get half-way,” Law answered. He was beginning to get a little exhausted, though, he still refused to let Luffy drive. That man was a liability behind a wheel. He had no idea how the younger man managed to get his license in the first place. 
</p><p>The couple returned to the car after Law finished his drink and they were back out on the road, heading south while Law contemplated when he could stop for coffee again.  
</p><p>“Why’s it so damn hot? Did the AC break?” Law tried to turn up the AC again but nothing happened. He felt his clothes stick to him as he continued to drive. 
</p><p>“Yeah, it does that. Just roll down the windows.” Luffy took his own advice, sticking his head out the window and letting his tongue fall out like a dog. “Urgh, it’s not working. The wind just feels like a hot fart.” 
</p><p>“I knew we should’ve got someone to look at your car before we took it on a road trip. We’ll die of hyperthermia at this rate,” Law sighed. The wind that was now blowing in his face wasn’t helping at all. It was far too warm and barely provided any sort of relief. It was just as Luffy described. 
</p><p>“Luffy, the light on the dashboard keeps blinking. I’m stopping.” Law had a feeling something felt off once they left the gas station. 
</p><p>Luckily, he managed to pull over just in time for the car to make a noise that was akin to something blowing up, before smoke started evaporating from the engine. 
</p><p>“Okay, <em> now </em> I see the problem,” Luffy stated, resulting in a low groan from Law. 
</p><p>“What the fuck, Luffy?! We’ve broken down in the middle of the highway because you can’t look after your own shit!” 
</p><p>“Hey, don’t get mad at me. At least I’m letting you drive my car!” 
</p><p>“I would rather drive myself off a cliff than do this again.” Law rested his arms against the steering wheel, finding the burn of the aluminum on his skin rather comforting now.  
</p><p>“Well, what do we do now? I think I have Uno.” 
</p><p>“This isn’t time for a game of bloody Uno!” Law barked. 
</p><p>“Wanna fuck then?” 
</p><p>“I – No! We’re calling for help,” Law pulled out his phone and was about to dial some numbers before Luffy’s voice stopped him. 
</p><p>“What about that guy? Maybe he can help us.” 
</p><p>Law glanced up to take a look at the guy Luffy was talking about. Gelled red-hair, printed pants, a scar running down the left side of his face, and a black open-vest revealing a toned chest. He looked a little agitated as he waited on the side of the road. 
</p><p>“Luffy, we’re not picking up a hitch-hiker –“ 
</p><p>“Oi! Jaggy! Can you help us fix our car? We’ll give you a ride if you do!” Luffy called out to him. 
</p><p>Great. Now they were going to have to deal with a random stranger. 
</p><p>“That all? I can do that. Your engine’s just fucked.” The red-head opened up the front of the car and Law remained seated as he watched the man do whatever he was doing. 
</p><p>“Try the ignition again." The man slammed the hood of the car down and Law did as he was told.
</p><p>“It… worked.” Law turned to Luffy. 
</p><p>“Thanks a lot, man. Where you headed? My boyfriend and I will take you.” Luffy decided on his own. Law figured he couldn’t really protest as the man had been kind enough to help them in the first place. 
</p><p>“As far south as you can.” 


</p><p>They returned to the highway with the hitch-hiker now in the backseat of the car, the sound of the radio replacing their lack of conversation. It didn’t last very long as Luffy failed to understand the concept of ‘sitting comfortably in silence’.    
</p><p>“Want some crisps?” Luffy offered the man a bag of his snacks. 
</p><p>“These barbeque? Fucking love Barbeque.” The red-head grabbed a handful of crisps, shoving it into his mouth. 

</p><p>“I’m Luffy and this is Traffy. What’s your name?” 
</p><p>“Eustass but just call me Kidd,” Kidd responded. 
</p><p>“Why are you headed south?” Law asked. He was not usually fond of small talk but they had a couple more hours to go before their next rest stop and it wasn’t like he could do anything else. 
</p><p>“Got family down there. Thought I might pay ‘em a visit.” 
</p><p>“We’re heading down south to New World Resort on Summer break from college. Is your family far from there?” Luffy questioned. 
</p><p>“Nah, that’s perfect. Just drop me off when you get there.” 
</p><p>Law was wondering whether the day was going to get more eventful when the announcement on the radio came on. 
</p><p> <em> “Police in the area are urging witnesses to report the sighting of an armed 6” tall red-haired man, wearing a black leather vest and brightly coloured printed pants who was involved in a shoot-out that occurred on Red Line highway after he burglarised a liquor store at approximately 3:30pm this afternoon.” </em> 
</p><p>Law slammed his foot on the brake, causing crisps to fly everywhere. A car behind him nearly crashed into him before Law decided to pull over. 
</p><p>“You’re a fucking criminal?!” Law yelled, turning his head around. 
</p><p>“Yeah, but I wasn’t going to fucking bring that up!” Kidd shouted in response. 
</p><p>“Oh, I thought you looked familiar! I remember seeing your face on the tv screen when I was at the gas station,” Luffy laughed. 
</p><p>“This is not a laughing matter, Luffy! The radio said he was armed!” 
</p><p>“I mean… I guess he does have his arms.” Luffy turned around to look at Kidd, “still got that booze you stole?”  
</p><p>“Only one bottle. I got away with everything in the till but the pigs came after me so I dropped it all on the ground and bolted.” 
</p><p>Law couldn’t believe his boyfriend was having a normal conversation with the hitch-hiking criminal who was <em> armed </em> for gods sake and - 
</p><p>“You’re bleeding!” Law exclaimed, noticing the red stains on the backseat. 
</p><p>“Oh fuck, I forgot. Yeah, I got shot in the back.” 
</p><p>What the hell was going on? Was this all a damn fever-dream? 
</p><p>“Anyway, I’d keep going if I were you. The pigs aren’t too far behind.” Kidd scratched the back of his neck. 
</p><p>“Hell No! You’re getting the fuck out of this car or I swear to fucking – “ 
</p><p>“Listen to me. I’m not leaving this shitty excuse for a car, because I’ll give it about 50 more miles before it breaks down again and you bet your pretty asses when I get caught, I’ll tell the cops you were in on it too unless you shut up and drive.” Kidd threatened, pulling out his gun from his back pocket. Law bit down on his bottom lip, pulling down the handbrake as he put the car back into drive. He was going to kill Luffy if they ever made it out of this alive. 
</p><p>Ten minutes later and they were back on the Red Line highway going 100 miles an hour, only this time with Law’s playlist filling up the air. He couldn’t listen to the radio anymore after he knew the wanted criminal it kept spewing about was sitting in the backseat of his boyfriend’s car. 
</p><p>“Got a light?” He heard Kidd say from behind him. 
</p><p>“Yeah, hang on.” Luffy opened up his glove compartment and pulled out a lighter. “You smoking? Can I take a hit?”  
</p><p>“Even better. Could roll some up for you. Oi, you in?” Kidd tapped Law’s shoulder. 
</p><p>Law took a glimpse of the sign on the side of the road that read ‘Rest stop 35 miles’. He sighed, the coffee had already left his system and his body was only functioning on pure adrenaline at this point. Besides, partaking in the use of recreational drugs was practically child’s play now that they were outlaws. “I’m in.” 
</p><p>It was probably, no definitely, a bad idea to be driving while he was high but Law couldn’t care less anymore. He felt his body loosen up so much that he even let Luffy take the aux cord and play something from The Weeknd. 
</p><p>“So you two dating huh?” Kidd asked, exhaling some smoke. 
</p><p>“Yeah, for eight months. He’s a med student and my major’s in architecture. We go to the same college and met at a party. He got fucked up and I hit on him, hard. Then- then I don’t remember what happened,” Luffy replied, reaching over to slide his hand down Law’s unbuttoned shirt. 
</p><p>“You blew me in the bathroom before you had to puke.” Law finished off the story. 
</p><p>“That’s fucking amazing.” Kidd chuckled, “I dropped out of college and ended up working at my friend’s garage fixing cars.”  
</p><p> “Ohhh, that’s why you knew how to fix the car and shit,” Luffy laughed. 
</p><p>“Wait a minute, aren’t you still bleeding?” Law asked once they finally pulled over into their first rest stop. It was a small motel with a broken LED sign that said ‘open’. Luckily for them, there weren’t a lot of other cars around and the darkness was able to shield them from any curious onlookers. 
</p><p> “Fuck, I forgot again. Yeah. It hurts like a bitch.” 
</p><p>“Let me look at the wound. I’m a med student.” 
</p><p>“Oo, the wound. I’m a med student,” Luffy mocked. 
</p><p>Law just flipped him off before climbing into the back seat to examine Kidd. “It’s not too deep. I can get the bullet out. Luffy, pass me a knife.” 
</p><p>Luffy grabbed a small pocket knife from the glove compartment before handing it to Law. 
</p><p>“Ya’ll got a lot of shit in that – fucking ass!” Kidd cursed once he felt the blade penetrate his muscle. Law pulled off his shirt and used it as a temporary bandage to stop the bleeding. “We don’t have any alcohol to disinfect it, but this should at least stop the bleeding. Oh, and you don’t have a fucking bullet in your back anymore.” 
</p><p>“Thanks, Doc.”




</p>
<hr/><p> It was around 9 pm when the three of them stepped into the motel, earning a confused look upon arrival from the elderly receptionist at the front desk. It wasn’t surprising given that Luffy was still high as a kite, Kidd had a shirt around his abdomen and Law was completely shirtless with blood on his hands. 
</p><p>“Can we get a room?” Law asked. 
</p><p>The receptionist hesitantly nodded before typing something into the computer. “For a one-night stay, that will just be 85 dollars.” 
</p><p>Law pulled out his credit card but decided it might not have been the best idea. He couldn’t afford to have his details recorded in a place like this. 
</p><p>“Oi, any of you guys got cash?” He turned to Luffy and Kidd. 
</p><p>“I think I have a dollar,” Luffy replied. 
</p><p>“I have cash,” Kidd pulled out a wad of fifty-dollar bills. Right, he robbed a liquor store. 
</p><p>Law took the money and gave it to the woman. “Your room number is 354. It’s on the second floor to your right.” She handed them the key. “Check-out is at 10 am and the receptionist desk is open 24 hours.” 
</p><p>“Thanks.” Law just wanted to get into bed and pass the fuck out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ride or die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a playlist for this fic! <a href="https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLIZIS-ORABtoIRMHMuqV6dliD7cfh5bcG">You can listen here.</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Law opened the door to their room, his first thought was ‘this must have been some sort of joke’. The pungent stench was a disgusting mixture of cat piss and mothballs. There was mould growing in the corners of the ceiling and one rusted-looking window that faced the street. The room was completely barren aside from the single bedside table and… 
</p><p><strong> one </strong> King sized bed. 
</p><p>“Alright, you two make yourselves comfy on the floor there –“ 
</p><p>“Hey, who says you get to sleep on the bed?” Law interrupted Kidd. 
</p><p>“I do. I think you’re forgetting that I paid for the shitty room, Doc.” 
</p><p>“I’m the one who’s been driving the whole damn day!” Law retaliated. 
</p><p>“The bed’s kinda hard…” Luffy commented, bouncing his ass on the mattress. Law and Kidd both turned to the man with the same scowl on their faces, “get the fuck off!” 
</p><p>Luffy only laughed, “I think you’re both forgetting that we wouldn’t even be here if we didn’t have my car.” 
</p><p>“That’s not a good thing! That fucking car is the reason we’re in this mess in the first place!” Law yelled. His headache was growing worse and he forgot to bring any aspirin. He had half a mind to ask the receptionist where the nearest source of coffee was, even if it ended up being another one of those gas station ones that were diluted as fuck. 
</p><p>“How about we all just sleep on the bed? It’s only one night,” Luffy suggested and Law was too tired to argue. Kidd didn’t respond either so Law only assumed he was fine with it. 
</p><p>Once the sleeping arrangement was no longer an issue, Law went into the bathroom to rinse off his hands in the sink, watching as the blood circled down the drain. He wished he could have taken a shower but he couldn’t really be picky at a time like this. When he stepped back into the room, Luffy and Kidd were already on either side of the bed with their backs to each other in the dark. Of course they would give him the short end of the stick by forcing him to sleep in the middle. 
</p><p>He crawled into the bed and faced Luffy’s back. He wasn’t stupid enough to believe that he could pinch himself awake from this nightmare. There was no way the two of them could have gotten back to their usual life as broke college students. It might have been the complete hopelessness of the situation but he strangely didn’t regret much. He was going to miss his dormmates Penguin and Shachi, and the taste of coffee brewed from his favourite café across from their college campus, but that was about it. He didn’t have any family left and the only other person he would have died for was asleep next to him. 
</p><p>“Traffy…” 
</p><p>Luffy flipped onto his side so that he was facing Law. The light coming in from the window wasn’t enough for Law to discern his expression. 
</p><p>“What is it?” Law whispered. 
</p><p>“I won’t be able to see my brothers again, will I?” 
</p><p> Law was struck with a sense of guilt. He got lost in his own selfish thoughts that he completely forgot Luffy <em> did </em> have a family he was leaving behind. Though, it wasn’t too late for him to call the cops and confess he and Kidd were holding Luffy hostage and live out the rest of his life rotting in jail or as outlaws with Kidd. Then, he’d have to say goodbye to the one good thing left in his life. 
</p><p>But it would have been worth it. 
</p><p>“You will, Luffy. Just try to sleep for now. It’ll all be over soon, I promise.” Law caressed Luffy’s cheek, running a thumb over his lips before leaning in and replacing his thumb with his mouth. 
</p><p>Luffy reciprocated the kiss, reaching around to grab onto the back of Law’s head. 
</p><p>“You’re not going to ditch me, are you?” Luffy asked once they broke apart. 
</p><p>“No,” Law lied. 
</p><p>“You’re a bad liar.” Luffy crashed their mouths together again, only this kiss was a lot deeper than their previous one. It was almost like a struggle for dominance as they wrestled their tongues in each other’s mouths. Luffy kept one fist in Law’s hair while his other hand moved down to brush against his nipple. 
</p><p>“Luffy… we shouldn’t do this right now,” Law groaned. 
</p><p>“Why not?” Luffy raised his knee between Law’s legs, “you’re hard.” 
</p><p>“I can’t help that. Kidd’s still asleep.”   
</p><p>“Isn’t that a good thing? Would you rather he be awake? Didn’t know you liked to be watched.” Luffy smirked, leading to a flustered look from Law. “I don’t!” 
</p><p>“Will you two fuck quietly?!’ Kidd shouted. 
</p><p>Luffy laughed, “sorry. Hey, since you’re awake now, you wanna join?” 
</p><p>“Luffy! Ask me that first!” Law gripped onto his lover’s shirt. He wasn’t opposed to the idea but it was different when he wasn’t consulted first. Also, he would’ve preferred not to have their third member be some crass, loud-mouth criminal. 
</p><p>“Mm, it’s fine, right?” Luffy smiled at Law. 
</p><p>Law sighed, “do whatever you want. But I refuse to have his dick in my ass.” 
</p><p>“You’d be so lucky,” Kidd scoffed. 

</p>
<hr/><p>“Fuck, your mouth’s amazing.” Kidd fisted Law’s hair as he aggressively thrusted his hips forward. Law felt the man’s cock repeatedly violate the back of his throat and although he was used to giving his fair share of blowjobs, Kidd was a lot bigger than what he was familiar with. Fortunately, his boyfriend was a lot gentler as he slid into him from behind with ease after playing with his ass not long ago. 
</p><p>“Do you feel good, Traffy?” Luffy asked, leaning down to press a kiss on his tattooed back. 
</p><p>Law could only nod as his mouth was completely full. He felt tears roll down his cheeks as Kidd continued to fuck his mouth. 
</p><p>“Your boyfriend’s real pretty. I don’t think I’ve ever gotten so close so quickly,” Kidd rasped. 
</p><p>“Right? I’m so lucky.” Luffy reached down to stroke Law’s erect cock as he licked his lips. Law was getting closer to his climax once the three of them developed a rhythm that overwhelmed his senses and hit all the right nerves until Kidd pulled his slick cock out of his mouth. 
</p><p>“Shit. Pigs found us.” 
</p><p>Law spat the liquid out of his mouth and rubbed the remnants that dripped down his chin with the back of his hand. Lights of red and blue were coming in through the window followed by the sound of a handheld radio and murmured voices. 
</p><p>“We need to go,” Law said.  

</p>
<hr/><p>After the three of them quickly dressed, they waited by the window for the cops to leave their sight before opening the window and jumping from the second level onto the concrete floor. “We need to highjack another car. Your piece of junk only has about 20 miles left before it completely breaks down and we’re all fucked.” Kidd started running over to a mint-colored Mini cooper, smashing in the window with his fist so he could mess around with the wires. 
</p><p>“So, I have to leave my car behind?” Luffy didn’t look happy about it but Law knew that he was going to comply regardless of his feelings. 
</p><p>“I’m sorry, Luffy.” Law placed a hand on the younger man’s shoulder to console him. 
</p><p>“It’s okay, I’m glad we drove it since we wouldn’t have been able to create all these great memories without it,” Luffy grinned. Law was glad he was taking it surprisingly well. He also thought he needed to revisit the definition of the word ‘great’. 
</p><p>“Hurry up and get the fuck in.” Kidd had already started the car and this time Luffy climbed into the backseat while Law opted for sitting in the passenger seat. 
</p><p>“Where are we going?” Law asked once they were back on the highway. He yawned, glancing at the time on his phone – 11:30 pm. He was used to pulling all-nighters but he was usually loaded with caffeine. 
</p><p>“Can we stop for food? I’m starving.” Luffy stuck his head between the front seat, adorning a straw hat on his head. 
</p><p>“Where the hell did you get that?” Law questioned. 
</p><p>“There’s tons of stuff back here. I think the person who owned this car liked to dress up or something,” Luffy shrugged. “Thought this was pretty neat.” 
</p><p>“Are there clothes too?” Law looked behind him and sure enough, there was a pile of clothes and an assortment of hats and accessories. This could not have been more perfect. 
</p><p>“Pull over at the diner. We’re getting food,” Law directed. 
</p><p>Law opened the door to the diner with Luffy and Kidd following suit. The same confused look the elderly receptionist had was now shared by the staff at the diner. Only this time, Law wasn’t half-naked and covered in blood. Instead, he wore a floral blouse tucked into a long black skirt and his own pair of loafers. Kidd was dressed in a yellow hoodie with a cap that concealed his hair as well as white coloured cotton pants. His bloodied knuckles were bandaged using a ripped-up garment that Law constructed. Luffy was perhaps the most outlandish with his beach printed open-jacket that he wore over a regular white tank top and some jean shorts. He also had the straw hat around his neck as he refused to leave it in the car even when Law advised it was too distinguishable. 
</p><p>“Table… for three?” The waitress asked. 
</p><p>“Yes, please,” Law replied for the three of them. They all came to a unanimous agreement to let Law do most of the talking after Luffy almost blew the whole thing over by yelling out the window to the random guy next to them while they were parked. 
</p><p> <em> “Hey, when you see the cops, tell them you didn’t see us!” </em> 
</p><p>“Fuck, I haven’t eaten all day.” Kidd slid into the booth across from Law and Luffy. 
</p><p>“Oh yeah? I haven’t eaten since yesterday.” Luffy poked out his tongue, grabbing one of the menus. 
</p><p>“I actually haven’t eaten since last week!” Kidd snatched another menu. 
</p><p>“Well, I – “
</p><p>“Be quiet!” Law yelled. “I don’t see the point of having this useless argument!” Law took a menu for himself. His eyes darted right to the hot beverages section and under ‘Coffee’. He was just glad he didn’t have to settle for another gas station one. 
</p><p>Their orders arrived rather quickly given that they were the only patrons in the entire diner. Kidd and Luffy seemed to share the same appetite as they both ordered two main courses of steak each. Law settled on a grilled fish with a side of salad and three cups of coffee. The waitress had the most concerned look on her face once he confirmed all three cups were for himself. 
</p><p>“It might be too risky to stop and stay at a motel again. We might have to take turns driving,” Law advised.  
</p><p>“Fine with me.” Kidd teared into the piece of meat like an animal. 
</p><p>“We will need to stop and get –“ 
</p><p>“More snacks.” 
</p><p>“More booze.”
</p><p>Kidd and Luffy guessed at the same time. 
</p><p>“I was going to say medical supplies,” Law sighed. He was never one to brag, but the two idiots would be roadkill without him. 
</p><p>“I’m done. Let’s go.” Kidd got up from his seat. 

</p><p>“Are you paying, Kidd?” Luffy asked. 
</p><p>“Fuck no. We’re gunnin’ it. I didn’t rob a liquor store just to spend the money on some average piece of meat at some shitty diner.”
</p><p>“Are you out of your mind?!” Law exclaimed. 
</p><p>“You’re right, we should rob ‘em too.” 
</p><p>Kidd jumped up onto the seat, pointing his gun in the air before firing a shot at the ceiling. “Give me all the fucking money in the till or I’ll kill you all.”<br/>
The sound of high-pitched screaming now echoed throughout the diner followed by another two shots. “Oi, you two, don’t just stand there looking dumb as shit. Go back and get the car!” 
</p><p>“Shit! Luffy -” Law tried to protest but Luffy cut him off.  
</p><p>“Got it.” Luffy rolled his shoulder back and cracked his knuckles before smashing his fists through one of the windows, shattering glass everywhere. He then grabbed onto Law’s wrist and dragged him outside, frantically sprinting in the direction of their Mini Cooper. 
</p><p>Law started the car once they were inside, driving past the entrance of the diner just in time for Kidd to run out with fistfuls of cash and get into the passenger seat. Law slammed his foot down on the accelerator, speeding out of the parking lot and onto the highway. 
</p><p>“What the fuck?!” Law exclaimed. 
</p><p>“I know. Pretty fun right?” Kidd started counting the money in his hands. 
</p><p>“Like hell it is!” Law retorted. 
</p><p>“Hey, at least we got to eat,” Luffy laughed from the backseat. 


</p><p>“How many more places are you going to rob? This is- it’s absurd.” Law gripped onto the wheel. 
</p><p>“You mean how many more <em> we’re </em> going to rob. It’s a team effort now,” Kidd corrected.
</p><p>Suddenly, they were followed by the sounds of police sirens and a sea of blue and red flashing lights. 
</p><p>“Shit!” Law cursed. There were far too many of them. They were never going to make it at this rate.  
</p><p>“Just keep your eyes on the road and don’t take your foot off the pedal,” Kidd instructed. 
</p><p>“You got this babe,” Luffy placed a hand on his shoulder.
</p><p>Law realised that this might have been the end for them but he almost didn’t care what happened anymore. Maybe he was beginning to feel delirious as a soft smile formed on his face as he continued down the highway going 180 miles an hour.  

</p><p> <em> “Police in the area are urging witnesses to report any sightings of three men; one of them suspected as the armed 6” tall red-haired man who burglarised a liquor store on Red Line Highway at approximately 3:30pm yesterday afternoon. He is believed to be travelling with two of his accomplices after the robbery of a diner on the same highway at 12:30 am this morning. His accomplices are likely to be armed and have been described as a male, dark hair, around 6” tall, wearing a floral blouse and a black skirt and a shorter man with dark hair wearing a beach-printed shirt and a straw hat.” </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm strangely attached to this story so thanks to everyone for reading! And for all the kudos and comments ♥</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The song by <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yzTuBuRdAyA&amp;list=PLVt9N9S0CzvheVElxpFhc0ib32WNTiiz2&amp;index=3">The Weeknd. </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>